


Can You Feel This?

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Getting It Together [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: A fill for the simple prompt "can you feel this" led to a first time for John and Sherlock.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	Can You Feel This?

Both John and Sherlock were high off the best case they had had in months. Sherlock had demonstrated his skill at lock picking, there had been a crocodile involved, there had then been a mad chase, bullets had flown, John had exercised his fighting skills, the murderer had been taken down and cuffed, Lestrade had yelled at them both, and they had broken down into helpless giggles. In short, it had been brilliant.

They were still giggling as they entered 221B. John turned to look at Sherlock and there eyes met. Something charged passed between them. It took John’s breath away. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt it and each time it had got more difficult to ignore. John straightened his spine. He wasn’t going to ignore it this time.

John stepped forward, not taking his eyes off Sherlock’s, and pressed his palm to Sherlock’s chest. “Can you feel this?”

Wide eyed, skittish, but with pupils blown, Sherlock attempted a snarky answer. “There's nothing wrong with my sense of touch, John.”

“Git,” John said fondly. “I mean this.” He drew in closer and, watching for any sign that his actions were unwanted, stretched up and kissed Sherlock softly on the lips.

Sherlock froze, eyes blinking, until finally he returned the kiss eagerly. He licked along the seam of John’s lips, seeking entry which John granted. Soon they were kissing franticly, passionately. The thought flitted through John’s mind that Sherlock knew what he was doing, then he forgot to think at all.

When they broke apart, Sherlock asked breathily, “What was your question again?”

“Do you feel this connection between us like I do?” John grinned, reading the answer on Sherlock’s face before he even answered.

Sherlock nodded. “I do, but…"

“But what?”

“You're not gay.”

“Fuck what I said. I was an idiot. All I know is I love you, Sherlock Holmes, and I want to be with you however you’ll have me.”

Sherlock looked doubtful. “I don’t… Are you certain?”

John grasped Sherlock’s hand and pressed it over his denim-clad erection. “Do you feel this? This is for you. Deduce just how certain I am.”

A slow smile crept over Sherlock’s face as he walked John towards the kitchen. “I deduce you are very certain. In fact…" He pushed John up against the kitchen table and kissed him again, pressing the length of his body against John’s.

John was only momentarily taken aback by the swift, decisive action Sherlock had taken. Soon he had the fingers of one hand threaded through Sherlock’s curls and the other hand on Sherlock’s back, up beneath his shirt. Sherlock’s arms had wrapped around him at some point and it felt glorious.

Their cocks slid against each other through their trousers, causing both men to moan with desire.

“Stop. Not… not like this,” John managed, having broken off the kiss. He's become far too worked up to make it to the bedroom, however, so he fumbled at Sherlock’s fly, opening it and drawing Sherlock’s cock forth. It was long and felt perfect in his hand.

Sherlock threw his head back as John began to stroke his cock. It felt so good, so perfect. It was better than he remembered simply because it was John. “F… fuck,” he called out after a particularly adept stroke that made his toes curl. Sherlock reached out for John and brought his head forward to lean on John’s shoulder. He was already trembling so hard that he needed the steadiness of John to keep him upright.

Sherlock’s raw sexuality amazed John and he drank it in. He kissed the side of Sherlock’s head as he stroked his cock, then he let his kisses stray across Sherlock’s shoulder. The sounds Sherlock made were amazing and went straight to John’s groin, causing his jeans to become increasingly uncomfortable. “Come on, love. Let me hear you. Let me feel you come.”

Sherlock moaned John's name along with a string of expletives that John had never heard him use before, then he came. Hard. He spilt over John’s hand and splattered both their shirts and trousers with come. Afterwards, he collapsed onto John, letting him take his full weight. He stayed there several long minutes in boneless bliss.

John chucked and held him, kissing the side of his head from time to time. “That was bloody brilliant,” he said admiringly.

Just as John was about to have to say something about Sherlock needing to move, Sherlock slid to his knees before him and grappled with his buckle and flies, taking him out. Sherlock swallowed John down, causing him to cry out in pleased surprise.

“Sh… Sherlock. Fuck, your mouth!” John’s hands flew to Sherlock’s hair, fingers tangling in his curls and tugging sharply. He instantly felt guilty oland pulled his hands away. “Fuck. Jesus. Sorry. I…"

Sherlock glanced up and met John’s eyed, giving him a cheeky wink, then he grasped John’s hand and placed it back on his curls.

Permission thus given, John let himself tug on Sherlock’s curls and guide him. Soon he was fucking Sherlock’s face roughly, looking down at him and watching his cock as it disappeared between Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock’s pleased moans drove John to a frenzy and soon he came, his come shooting down Sherlock’s throat.

Sherlock swallowed John’s release, pleased with himself. He felt gloriously used and debauched. As soon as John’s shudders stopped, he pulled of John’s cock. He kissed John's hip, then rested his head against him, wrapping his arms around John and sighing in pleasure.

John pet Sherlock’s hair, smoothing it down. “I love you,” he said, not thinking. The instant he said it, he wanted to take it back, not because he didn’t mean it, but because he was scared of how Sherlock would react.

Sherlock took John’s hand and pressed it over his heart. “Can you feel this? My heart beating? I didn’t even know I had one and now it’s beating for you John. Only you.”

John pulled Sherlock up to standing and embraced him. They stayed that way for several long moments, then they pulled apart.

“We're a bit of a mess,” John observed, chuckling.

“Indeed we are.” Sherlock grasped John’s hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. “However, that can be remedied.” He gave John a meaningful look.

John laughed and followed him. He had a feeling it was going to be a long and eventful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
